1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element and a piezoelectric application device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a representative example of a piezoelectric application device, for example, an ink jet type recording head that ejects ink from a nozzle opening by deforming a vibration plate, that partitions a portion of pressure chambers, which are in communication with nozzle openings, using a piezoelectric element, and pressurizing ink inside the pressure chambers, is well known.
As a piezoelectric element that is used in an ink jet type recording head, a material that exhibits an electrical mechanical conversion function, for example, a piezoelectric element that is configured by interposing a piezoelectric body layer which is formed from a composite oxide having a perovskite type crystalline structure, between two electrodes. In this instance, producing a piezoelectric element by providing a buffer layer that is configured from an element that is capable of forming a B-site of the piezoelectric body layer, between a lower part electrode and the piezoelectric body layer, has been suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-340428). In JP-A-2005-340428, Ti, Zn and Mg are included as examples of elements that are capable of forming a B-site, and the buffer layer is configured from these metal elements.
However, in recent years, there has been a state in which further increases in high density and high performance have been required in liquid ejecting heads, and it has been necessary to secure larger displacement. Additionally, in addition to just piezoelectric elements that are used in ink jet type recording heads, this kind of problem also applies in piezoelectric elements that are used in other liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids other than ink, and piezoelectric elements that are used in applications other than liquid ejecting heads.